For The First Time
by Entropic Kitten
Summary: You held out your hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope." Alice Brandon wakes to a new life, with nothing but a vision of a blonde man to lead her. Alice/Jasper


**A/N: While I was trying to fall asleep last night a story lodged itself in my head. It may take me a while to finish it cause my pregnancy really has knocked my health around, hence why my other story is still on hiatus.**

**But Alice wouldn't shut up and demanded I at least START her story. So here it is. "For the First Time" **

**Enjoy!!  
**

* * *

I woke up in a burnt out house; the smell of the charred wood mingled with the smell of the ash and smoke, it all smelled so strong, yet I could still smell other things around me too. Grass, timber, pine; it all smelled so strong I could have been standing in a pine forest if I couldn't plainly see the burnt out house around me.

I cautiously walked towards the light I could see filtering through the rubble, stepping outside I could see the sun was falling beyond the tops of the trees that surrounded the shell of a building I had woken in.

I racked my brain trying to figure out where I was and how I got here, but I could remember nothing but blackness and pain. Turning around I could see the burnt out building and several more stone buildings behind me.

I took a step towards the stone buildings when reality shifted. I could see a drab diner; a newspaper on the table in front of me alerted me that it was in Philadelphia. Suddenly a gorgeous blonde haired man stood in front of me and took my hand. The feeling of love that swelled in my chest took me off guard and I closed my eyes.

When I opened them again I could see the stone buildings in front of me. Without a further thought I turned on my heel and head into the trees in search of the diner with the blonde man.

I could see every branch and leaf as I ran through the forest though I'm sure I was moving too fast to be more than a blur to anyone who happened to see me. As I ran I wondered what I was, who I was.

"Alice. Mary Alice Brandon." I stopped in my tracks in surprise. That was my name, I'm sure of it. But how did I know it to speak it out loud?

Shaking my head I resumed running through the forest, my mind spinning with the echo of my own voice and my name.

I stopped running when I reached a stream; there was a burning in my throat that I couldn't ignore any longer. I used my hands as a cup to scoop up some of the water, but as I brought it to my lips I found I couldn't bring myself to swallow it, the idea was repulsive. Instead I used the water to wash the soot and ash off my face.

On a sudden impulse I leaned forward trying to see my face. As I did so I took a deep breath to steel my nerves, halting as I smelt something absolutely delicious. My body reacted on instinct, rising and rushing towards the aroma almost on its own.

I barely took in the scenery as I ran; noting only that it was getting darker as night fell, though it barely affected my eyesight. The source of the delicious aroma was drawing closer. Breaking through the edge of the forest I traced the source to an isolated farmhouse. Smoke was rising from the chimney and I could hear laughter inside.

Instinct once again overcame me as the burn in my throat rose to new heights. Before I knew what I was doing I stood in the door way of the house.

"Oh my! Are you alright dear?" In front of me stood a young woman. Her long black hair was swept up into a bun, her clothes hung off her heavily pregnant form. She walked towards me, concern etching her face.

As she stepped towards me the air swept her scent ahead of her causing my mouth to fill with liquid. In an instant I was upon her, a vicious snarl erupting from my chest.

"Vampire!" She shrieked as she tried to run, stumbling and cutting her bare feet on the plate that had fallen from her terrified hands.

I paused at her terrified screech. _Vampire? Is that what I am? A monster?_

But as soon as she'd cut herself I lost all control and tore into her flesh, the sweet blood pumping into my mouth with her every heartbeat. She struggled and I stopped what I was doing, her heart still beat, but slowly.

I backed away appalled at what I'd done. As I did she screamed in pain.

Reality slipped and I saw her, thrashing in pain the sun rose and fell around us. And on the third day she stood, pale as snow and eyes blood red. "My baby!" She screamed in grief before turning to attack me.

I blinked.

She was still on the floor in front of me, writhing in pain. I shuddered at the vision I'd had moments ago. I stepped forward and drained that last of the life from her body, the last of her blood finally quenching the burn in my throat.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed falling to my knees. _There has to be another way to survive, even if I am a… vampire. _

Reality shifted again and I was standing on the doorstep of a beautiful mansion, the blonde man at my side. The door in front of me opened and I was face to face with a beautiful couple. The man was tall and had a worried look on his face, his eyes were a liquid topaz and his hair was white blonde. The woman was stunning, her liquid topaz eyes expressing motherly concern, her dirty blonde hair swept up with a clip.

"Carlisle, Esme. This is Jasper, and I am Alice. We've finally found our family."

I shook my head to dispel the happy vision. I knew what I had to do now.

* * *

**Let me know what you all think, I know it lacks detail, but Alice was impatient.**

**Reviews are better than southern men in a diner... almost.  
**


End file.
